


Lead Us Not...

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-15
Updated: 2004-04-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Sequel to "Hell is Paved. . ."  Will Willow resist Jason's charms?Dedicated to Deanie, Freedom Rhodes, Greenfae, Caroline, Eena, Nakita, Arie, and everyone else that wanted a sequel.





	Lead Us Not...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

The silent treatment, she was giving him the silent treatment. Acting like he wasn't even there. How frustrating and entirely arousing. He just loved a challenge and she was giving him a run for his money. 

 

Maybe it was the predator in him but he just loved the chase. Nothing like reluctant prey to get his blood thrumming through his veins. So often, women chased him not the other way round. Maybe it was the fact that he was a werewolf. A little taste of the exotic. Or it could be because he was the Master's pet wolf. A prestige thing if you will. 

 

None of that mattered to Willow. She didn't care that he was a lycanthrope. She had said that she dated a wolf before. Of course, she didn't say that to him. No, he had heard about that tasty little tidbit in a round about way. Can he help that gossip finds its way to his ears? 

 

As for the prestige thing? Well, that didn't impress her at all. He didn't let that bother him much. She acted the same way around Asher and even Jean Claude. Must be all that time hanging around her vampires in L.A. She was connected to an infamous master after all. One called Angelus, the scourge of Europe. You don't get a nickname like that lightly. 

 

Yes, he was completely intrigued by the puzzle that was Willow. Too bad for him that she was ignoring him. Not giving him the time of day or any reaction whatsoever. How can anyone not react to him? He knew he was annoying. Everyone needs a hobby and his was being a pain in the ass. 

 

He needed a plan of attack if he was going to be successful. A fiendish light glowed in his eyes as he had a moment of brilliance. Yes, she wouldn't know what hit her. Now, to go and find his target. 

 

~~~~~ 

 

His target was back amongst the dusty confines of cardboard boxes. She was humming a tune that he couldn't place. She looked so unaware of her surroundings. Totally preoccupied with her task. This was an opportunity that he couldn't pass up. Time to be sneaky. 

 

He quietly entered the room. He took a round about path to his red headed prey. He kept the piles of boxes between him and her. No need to alert her to his presence just yet. He made not a sound as he neared closer and closer. He could catch her scent. She smelled of strawberries. 

 

He stood mere inches from her kneeling form. He bent down to give her a scare. She wouldn't be able to not react. 

 

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Willow stated while not looking from the box that had captured her attention completely. "I can turn you into something small and furry if you tick me off." 

 

Jason laughed heartily. He had again underestimated her. She always kept him guessing. Made him want her all the more. He didn't like to get bored. You could never be bored around Willow. She was too confusing to be dull. 

 

"Well, at least you are talking to me again." He actually had a pout on his lips. 

 

Willow turned around and gave him another glare. She had such nice eyes. So, full of fire when she was angry. His eyes drifted to her mouth and to thoughts of what he would like to be doing with it. 

 

Jason was rudely brought back to reality with a slap to the back of his head. It had completely derailed his very naughty train of thought. He again focused to what she was saying. 

 

"Are you listening to me? Hello, anybody in there?" 

 

Willow crossed her arms and gave a huff of irritation. If he was going to go out of his way to bug her then he should at least have the decency to listen to her rant about the interruption. Men! 

 

Jason smiled at her annoyance. She was too much fun to irritate. She made things just too easy for him. 

 

Willow's scowl softened in reaction to his smile. It wasn't leering this time. Just a nice sincere smile. He must be up to something. He was awake after all. 

 

"Well, Jason? To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" 

 

"Oh Willow, sarcasm already in our relationship. Have we already lost that loving feeling?" 

 

Willow rolled her eyes. "Jason, we have no relationship and there is no loving going on at all." 

 

Jason gave his trademark smirk. "Well, there could be loving if you were willing. I am able." He punctuated the last remark with a wink. 

 

Willow suppressed the urge to scream. She turned around and took several calming breaths. Just ignore him and he will eventually go away. Now, back to that box. It was promising. Maybe she could get away from this crazy place and back to somewhere saner like L.A. She snorted at that thought. 

 

Jason frowned. She was ignoring him again. This was frustrating. Must do something about it immediately but what? Groveling. Groveling was always good. Jason immediately went to his knees and touched her shoulder. 

 

Willow turned around and was face to face with a very guilty looking werewolf. She raised an eyebrow in reaction. What was he up to now? 

 

"Willow, are you still mad at me for kissing you? I'm sorry that I moved too quickly but I'm not sorry for kissing you. I would love to do that again. You taste good. I wonder if you taste that good all over." 

 

Willow held a hand up to stop any potential groping. Jason smiled at her in an inviting manner. 

 

"Don't you ever behave?" 

 

"Not if I can help it. Behaving is boring. Much more fun to misbehave. I think that you need a little bad behavior. I could give you lessons." 

 

Willow groaned. "Do you ever stop?" 

 

"Nope, I can keep going for hours on end. Would you like first hand experience?" Yes, there it was a leer on his handsome face. 

 

Willow frowned. "No, nope, no need for first hand experience. Not interested at all. Run along now." She shooed him away with her hands. 

 

"You wound me, Willow." He clutched his heart in mock sorrow. 

 

Willow chuckled. "I'm sure that if I did that really. You would enjoy it immensely. What is in the water in St. Louis to cause so much kinkiness?" 

 

Jason ignored her demand to leave. He lay on the floor and placed his head on his hands. 

 

"Not really sure. Would you like something to drink?" 

 

Willow gave yet another groan. "You should take your act on the road. You are a riot in a half." 

 

Jason gave a shout of triumph. "See, I am growing on you." 

 

Willow scoffed. "Like a rash." 

 

Willow palmed through yet another box. The silence stretched in the room. 

Neither of them seemed to mind. It was a comforting silence where no words are needed. He was right. She was getting used to him. But he wasn't going to get into her panties. She had a job to do. Had to avert that pesky apocalypse that was looming on the horizon. Just as soon as she found that object. 

 

She didn't have long to wait as she stumbled upon a velvet cloth bag. It had something heavy in it. She quickly opened the drawstring and held her palm open to receive the mysterious contents. 

 

It was a wicked looking dagger. The handle had a snake wrapped around the hilt. The snake had its tail in its mouth which she took to be a sign of eternity. Maybe this was a tool to destroy a practically immortal enemy. And she was getting major vibes off of it. Definitely had potential. Things were finally going her way. She needed to talk to Wesley immediately. This could be it. 

Jason was startled out of his daydream that Willow was starring in all her naked glory by a shout of `Eureka.' He then stifled a laugh as Willow did a little dance. Hadn't he seen something like that on a cartoon? 

 

Willow yanked him to his feet. "Dance with me in celebration. I think I finally found it." 

 

He gazed at what she was holding. "What does it do?" 

 

She laughed joyously. "Not a clue at all." 

 

He couldn't keep a chuckle from bubbling forth. She was absolutely adorable. 

He soon got caught up in her glee. She was always a surprise. He was shocked when she reached up and planted a kiss on his lips. He quickly capitalized on the situation. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her flush to his body. 

 

The kiss finally came to an end when oxygen finally became an issue. Jason cursed his continued need for it. He wanted to continue his oral exploration but Willow stepped away. She looked dazed and flushed. He wanted to do naughty things to her right there in the storage room. 

 

Willow looked away. "Um...well I better call L.A. Wesley will want to know about this immediately." 

 

Jason felt disappointment well up. He quickly squashed it as she turned a bright smile in his direction. 

 

"Come on you horny werewolf. You need to lead me to the phone." 

 

He quickly recovered his usual flirty demeanor. "I can lead you to many places. Say paradise." 

 

Willow laughed. "Yes, I'm sure you can but all I need is the phone. Try to keep your hormones in check." 

 

He smiled at her quickly retreating back. It was just a matter of time.


End file.
